To play a conventional slot machine, the player deposits money into the machine, sets the wager, and spins the reels. When the reels stop spinning, the player collects credits for winning symbol combinations displayed on the reels, if any, according to a predetermined pay schedule.
While the appearance of conventional slot machines may change from one theme, such as space aliens, to another theme, such as farm animals, the underlying methods of play—setting the wager, spinning the reels, collecting awards—remain the same from machine to machine.
For example, conventional slot machine games only allow a single player to place a wager and collect an award, if any, for each spin of a game. For example, a slot machine game allows a player to place a wager of 50 credits with by betting 5 credits on each of 10 pay lines. The slot machine then spins and awards the player 100 credits for a 75-credit winning symbol combination on one pay line and a 25-credit winning symbol combination on another pay line. In this manner, conventional slot machines are limited to one player, one wager, and one award for one spin on one machine.
The many similarities of conventional slot machines limit the value of the slot machine games for players, casinos, and manufacturers. Players tire of the same methods of play; casinos cannot distinguish their games from other casinos; and manufacturers cannot distinguish their products from other manufacturers. Therefore, new methods of playing slot machine games, including novel methods of allowing multiple players to place wagers and collect awards on the same game of the same machine, are required to enhance the value of these games to players, casinos, and manufacturers.